deathly dangers
by storywriter 503
Summary: parallel universe:they don't have powers and beast boy is killer who works for governmet. raven is daughter of important buissnesman. what happens when they meet?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue:**_

A young teen girl walked slowly behind elderly person in white coat. She had undefinable look on her face while she followed him to well lighted room. They stopped at one of many tables, where was something covered with white sheet. Teen uncovers it and noded. She still didn't show her emotions, but in her eyes was a great pain.

"How?", and again look at the beautiful red headed woman on the table. She had half opened eyes, she was beaten, and bloody.

"She had interior bleading, almost every bone in her body is broken and they jabbed her twelwe times."

"Did they do anything...?"

"Yes, she was raped several times." he said quietly. She closed her eyes, noded, thanked him and left.

**Chapter one:**

Three years later...

Three silhouettes were in big house. They were in black and they had masks on their faces. The first was a man, the second was a female but the third was small and it couldn't be identified.

"Tell me again, what are we doing?", said the second.

"We are going to kill a very dangerous criminal. He is suspect for some big murders of very important people and government wants us to have the honor.", said the first one.

"Yeah, but what are we doing in this house?", said the second.

"He is going to kill someone named Raven Roth.", said the third.

"She is the doughter of Trigon Roth.", explained the first.

"Ohh...", said second and third at the same time.

Then the lights went out.

"Listen"

They heard four people, two men, and two woman.

* * *

"What is going on?"

"Probably the switch went off, the second generator should start working soon.", but it didn't. Some man intruded in room holding a gun. They watched him with fear in their eyes aiming and speaking.

"Miss Roth, you were my target but now I can't let the rest of you live." Behind him was a voice.

"Whona bet?" Man thurned and he cought sight of three silhouettes.

"Who are you!?" Those four didn't know what's going on because of the dark and black clothes. Instea of anwser the intruder got fizz of air and terrible pain in his right shoulder. He started to shut random but they avoided the bullets. Someone pulled those four in shadow, but when they turned, they were gone. There were sounds of battle and the door exploded. They saw that intruder was flying thru door. Four frends came quick to door and in hallway that was better lighted they saw three silhouettes. They stood next to intruder that had knife in his right shoulder. The smallest jumped on him and jabbed it farther in the arm, but before it moved, he rolled over and threw it to desk. They heard blunt sound when she hit her head and two shouts.

"IVANA!!!" The glass broke and silhouettes disappeared with intruder. Woman with dark hair came closer and took off mask. Everybody were shoked because she was a six year old girl. A blink later lights went on.

* * *

In the meantime:

"What are we going to do?"

"First we are going to make sure that she is ok. Then...we'll rescue her."

"I'm scared!"

"Scared of what, sis?"

"That we'll lose her to, big brother."

"I'm scared, too.", they hugged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

Ivana POV

In the morning I woke up and I felt terrible headache. I opened my eyes and figured that it was too bright for my eyes. I didn't remember anything, not even who am I or where I am. After few minutes I opened eyes again. There was a beautiful woman looking at me with her ocean blue eyes, she had long black hair up to her waist, and she had porcelain ten.

"Great maybe she will tell me something." She realized that I'm awake and she smiled at me._ 'She has very beautiful smile_.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Raven."

"Oh, and who am I?"

"You don't remember?"

"No. I can't remember anything."

"Well, I know only this: last night somebody tried to kill me, but you and two more people stoped him. You fought him and he pushed you on desk, you hit your head. And if it helps you, they caled you Ivana."

When I heard name a picture flashed before my eyes, picture of a girl thats calling me like that.

"Yeah I believe Ivana is my name.

"Oh, now rest, doctor said that." I saw her leave when I remembered something.

"Wait, when I get better would you turn me to police?" I suppose that she saw desperate in my eyes because she smiled gently and said:

"Of course not, you saved my life."

I was in bed three days and I couldn't lay down anymore. Raven was comming to see me but I was still bored. I finally talked her to let me out today. We were walking around garden when her friends whom I saved life came. Her best friend Kori Anders has long red hair, green eyes and she is tanned. They are very diferent but I think that that brought them together. She has one friend who is tall and has firm body, he treat her like sister, and his name is Vic Stone, he is black and he doesn't have hair. The last is Richard Grayson. He has black hair, he wears sun glasses, I can tell that he is firm and a little obsess, but he looked like a true friend and he seems to be in love with Kori as much as Kori was in love with him. Of course everybody knows except them. I got permission to leave garden tomorow. Alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three:**

At noon Ivana went outside the garden. She wondered round the hood when a girl on roller-skates bumped into her. They looked each other and Ivana had a felling that she saw her before. She had blonde-brown hair, brown eyes, she was tall and thin. She looked at Ivana with concern in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Thats when Ivana realized that she had scraped knees and elbow.

"Apparently not.C'mon."

"Where?" She pointed at the beautiful enormous house.

"To my house, to fix your woundes."

"I don't know your name."

"My name is Sarah Ann Logan." Ivana didn't know why, but she trusted that girl; she caught her hand and went with her.

* * *

Vic, Kori and Dick came to Ravens house. They were listening to Linkin park and talked about Ivana.

"What do you think about her?"

"She seems nice and cool."

"Indeed, she does. I like her."

"Yeah but don't you think we should at least tell somebody that she was with killers?"

"I don't think they'll believe us."

"And why woulden't they?"

"Cause she is six years old."

"Exactly, I wonder who wrote this song." Somewhere I belong started.

"Who ever it is, they got a good sense of poetry."

* * *

Ivana spent whole afternoon with Sarah and her brother Garfield. She liked them both. She met all of their animals and she was enjoyning it. Before she left she had to promise that she'll return. After she has left:

"She is fine."

"Yes, but she doesn't remember us!"

"I know."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Help her remember us. And when she does, all three of us will think of a plan, OK?"

"I guess so."

* * *

Ivana returned in house.

"Where were you?"Ravin asked her histericly.

"Out, walking."

"Walking for 6 hours?!?"

"No, I met somebody in neighborhood." and left to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Fourth chapter _

Ivana was getting closer, and began to love Sarah and Garfield, more than Raven in a month that they spent together.

"Ivana!" Sarah shouted. Ivana stampeded downstairs and saw Garfield and Sarah waiting for her with weird look in their eyes.

"What did I do?", she almost shouted.

"Nothing, calm down. We were wondering if you would like to stay here for few days?"

"You mean like a sleepover?!"

"Exactly!"

"Sore, when? What should I bring?"

"Relax, shouldn't you ask Raven first?"

"But what if she doesn't let me?"

"Well you could invite her and her friends too." said Garfield

"Really?"

"Sore."

"You're the best. I'm going right now!", Ivana shouted and ran towards the door.

"Hold on!" Sarah stopped her. Ivana turned around and Sarah gave her a piece of paper.

"Here you go.", Ivana was surprised and she just stared at it.

"What is that?"

Sarah smiled. "Our phone number so you can let us know how many of you are coming."

"Cool, bye!" and she ran away. Sarah and Garfield watched her leave. Than Sarah said: "Just like old times."

"Yeah."

"What are we going to do if she will not remember, I mean..."

"I know what you mean. If she will not remember will come back"

"What about the animals? We will be gone for three weeks. Who will feed them? We should hire somebody."

"If the plan work we won't need him" Garfield said. Sarah looked at him with confusion.

"What plan?"

"To ask Raven if she would want to... do it."

"And why would she do it?"

"Cause Ivana and her guilt blaming", Sarah smacked her forehead "I almost forget about that. Well I like the plan. Btw who's our next target?"

"Someone named Dirk Abbot"

* * *

Ivana ran home jelling "Raven! Raven!"

"What?"

"May I go for a sleepover?"

"Where?"

"In that big house." she pointed at Sarah's house. Raven looked at her funny. "But nobody lives in that house."

"Of course they do! They are my friends and their names are Sarah Ann and Garfield Logan."

"Well... I can't let you that easy." She thought aloud.

"They said that you and your friends are invited.", said Ivana and begged her without words.

"I'll have to meet with others and than I'll let you know, ok?"

"OK!!!"

"Alright than, I'll go call them right away, and you ask my father." Ivana ran without words.

Raven called Vic, Dick and Kori on one line.

"Hy, I've got news.", she said.

"What kind of news?" asked Dick.

"Yeah, you look funny." Vic noticed. Raven just waved her hand and said excitingly: "I've just find out that someone is living in that big house!!" Everybody was quiet until Kori asked: "Ah, and you called us because..."

"Ivana knows them and she's been invited to a sleepover and we are invited too." On the other side was quiet until Dick found his voice: "Wow are you sure that they are alive?", Raven signed and Dick quickly said: "I was just kidding. Yes, we will go with you, right?" he asked others.

"Yeah, why not?" they both agreed and hung up.

Few seconds later Ivana barged in "Your father is going on a trip for a few days so we can go!"

"Ok, Vic, Dick and Kori are going also."

"Cool! I'm going to call Sarah and tell her the news." she picked up the phone and dialed the number that Sarah has given to her. After two rings Sarah picked up.

"Hallo?"

"Sarah, it's Ivana."

"O, hy."

"Yeah hy, anyway, Raven said yes, and three of . Is her friends are coming too."

"Ok, than I'll be expecting you in two o'clock,is that good for you?"

"Sure."

"Ok than. See ya tomorrow, by."

"By."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Tomorow Raven, Ivana, Vic, Dick and Kori were in front of the Logans house. Raven saw on others that they don't believe that somebody lives there.

"Sarah!" Ivana shouted and suddenly some girl jumped in front of them. Sarah smiled at them, said "Hy" and opened the door.

Everybody came in and Ivana hugged Sarah and turned to others and introduced her: "Everyone this is Sarah Ann Logan." Vic came forward and shook hands with Sarah.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Victor Stone but you can call me Vic." Sarah shook his hand and noticed girl behind him that came too.

"My name is Kori Anderson." she said with big smile and pulled her in big hug. When she let go Sarah thought that every bone in her body is broken. She turned to Dick who watched her with sympathy, he knew how strong Kori is. He came closer and shook her hand.

"My name is Richard Grayson, but everybody calls me Dick so can you." Than Raven came. "Raven Roth" and give her hand.

After introduction Sarah suggested: "Would you want to pick out the rooms, and than I'll give you a tour?" Everybody agreed and went upstairs. They saw a long hall with many rooms. All the rooms were the same with big bed and two commodes on each side of the bed, big closet and a nice armchair. "As you can see, every room is painted in different color so you can pick out what you like."

"Kori was the first one that found pink room, than Vic blue and Dick red one. Raven came in all rooms and opened the last room in the hall. The room was like others but it was green and it had posters of animals on walls.

"Whose room is this?" Raven asked. Sarah closed the room and said: "My brothers. You'll meet him later." After a few minutes Raven found purple room and took it.

After that Sarah showed them around. They had big library with every genre you can think of, lots of bedrooms, big kitchen and dining room, living room with latest technology, gym and a room with computers.

They were coming towards the last room when Raven remembered that Sarah didn't tell them which color is her room, so she asked her: "Which color is your room?"

"Yellow why?"

"Just wondering, where are we?"

"This is a music room." and she opened the door. Through them came a perfect imitation of Linkin Park. They silently came in and saw a handsome young man playing a guitar. He had longer blonde hair, greenest eyes like they have ever seen, he was middle tall and pretty sinewy but not like body-bilders, cute sinewy. Sarah pulled out the guitar and said: "We have company." He quickly lowered the guitar and looked at everyone. "Hello." Everybody said hy and with that Ivana sat in his lap.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." he said with light smile. Vic came closer "Ahm, we are..."

"I know who you are." Garfield interrupted. There was an awkward silence until Dick didn't ask something that everybody was thinking about.

"Hm, how did you do that? I mean, it was perfect." Garfield smiled at him and slowly said: "Well it should be, we wrote it." Everyone was staring at him until Vic appealed: "How dude? I mean Linkin Park wrote that."

"No, we wrote it for Linkin Park." Sarah answered.

All that time Raven was looking at Garfield.

" _I can't believe it. He's so handsome. When I saw him thought he was a statue. I was stroke by lightning just like books say. Could it be...? I think I'm in love."_

Garfield and Sarah showed them the rest of the house and assets. They had met all of their pets: they had 5 horses, 3 cats, 2 dogs, 2 snakes, 4 hamsters, 1 iguana and 6 birds.

That afternoon when they were swimming in the pool after barbecue, Vic asked: "Who's taking care of all that animals?"

"Me." answered Garfield. Kori looked at him with admixture of admiration and disbelief.

"Nobody is helping you?!" Than Sarah said: "Sometimes I feed cats and dogs, but most of the time he does all of that."

"I couldn't do it." Dick said.

"Thanks." Garfield replied silently.

"For how long are you living here?" Raven said for the first time since she had met Garfield.

"The house is in our family for last two century, but our grandpa and grandma were the first that decided to live here when I was 13."

"Why then?"

"That's when our parents died and they got guardianship over us."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, you didn't know." he said that with smile that made her heart beat faster.

She smiled back and continued:

"Why haven't we see you?"

"You were in boarding school, and when you got home me and Sarah went to trip around the world."

"I see." she said and smiled. Garfield felt his heart beating and happily smiled back to her.

They continued to have good time and enjoy the rest of the day. In the evening they were watching movies on big screen TV. Raven sat next to Garfield and they were touching all the time. After midnight everyone went to sleep except Raven and Garfield, they stayed to turn the alarm on. They were talking about things they were interested in and they got to know each other very well that night. Garfield walked her to her room and before he left he kissed her on the cheek. Raven went to sleep in the softest bed ever thinking of Garfield.


	6. Chapter 6

Another morning Garfield made breakfast for everybody; ham and eggs. For himself he prepared only cereals. Vic noticed right away and could't not to ask: "Why are you eating only cereals, and not ham and eggs as the rest of us?"

"He is a vegetarian." Ivana replied. That surprised them and Raven asked: "Really?" Garfield smiled and said: "Yes, I can't bear the thought to eat animals."

When they were done talking Ivana asked: "What are we going to do today." Sarah answered "I thought that it would be nice to go horse back ridding to show you how big is the estate. We can have the picnic up on the hill and that we can return on horses and you can go home." Everybody agreed and Sarah was happy. She said : "Than it's settled" she looked at her brother that was exchanging looks, and smiles with Raven when he thought that nobody is looking.

As soon as they finished breakfast and clean up they went to the stables: "We have 5 horses and 1 colt so we'll have to share." Sarah announced. Garfield went to horses explaining in the way what is he going to do: "I'm going to saddle them. I'll be right back." After 20 minutes he came back with 4 horses. He choose little sand step pony for Vic: "Take him. He will be able to carry you long enough and he will behave. O, his name is Sparky." He turned to chestnut and took him to Dick: "You and Kori can have her. Her name is Star fire but you can call her Star." He turned to 2 Arab horses, one white as snow, and one dark as night. Sarah came to white one: "This is my horse and Ivana will come with me." Garfield turned to Raven and smiled: "That leave us with my horse." Raven smiled back and came to wards the horse. Garfield saw a look coming from his sister that was containing care, warning, fear and question. He nodded and turned to wards forest.

Everybody bestrides and went to wards the forest, but when they got there Raven and Garfield separated from the others. They went to a lake and little waterfall; in the lake there were fishes and frogs. Raven came to realize that this is the most romantic place that she ever saw: "This is beautiful." she said silently because she was afraid to ruin the magic of this place.

"I know. That's why I come here when I need a moment to think or when I'm depressed. But you are even more beautiful." he said silently. Raven blushed and smiled at him.

"You should smile more often. You have the most beautiful smile that I have ever seen." Raven thought that she has reached the reddest shade of red but after that she realized that she was wrong. She looked in his eyes and noticed that she couldn't find a way out of them. Slowly they started to sidle to each other and when Garfield was sure that she won't back away he kissed her. It was sweet and brief. Garfield started to back away when Raven surprised her self by throwing her arms around his neck. The kiss was getting deeper and more passionate. Garfield embraced her around waist and attracted her closer to him. After few minutes need to breath made them to stop kissing.

"We should get back." Garfield said.

"Yeah you're probably right." Raven replied. Slowly they splinted and went to find others.

* * *

When they found them the picnic was already set.

"Where have you been?" Vic asked.

"I showed her the lake." Garfield replied. Sarah secretly smiled at him and gave them the salad. While she was giving him the salad he saw a question in her eyes so he nodded.

"Garfield and I should leave for a couple of weeks and we were wondering if you could take care of animals while we're gone? You can sleepover but no party's, please." Sarah said. They looked at each other and Vic started to talk: "You know, we don't live here..." but Raven interrupted "But I do and I'm sure that Ivana will be glade to come and visit them." Sarah looked at her "Than you'll feed them?"

"Sure if we can come and spend the night here."

"Sure, but only you." Sarah said with smile.

The rest of the day slipped away in very satisfactorily way. Ivana knew how to feed the animals so she showed Raven how to do it.

"We are leaving at 4 am so you can come at 10 am and 9 pm to feed them. And, if it's possible, every day at the same time?" Sarah asked.

"Sure." Raven confirmed.

"OK, the key will be under the mat." She looked at her for a moment and than escorted everybody, leaving Raven alone with Garfield.

He smiled and said "She always knew the best way." and returned his attention back to Raven "I promise I'll call you every night,OK?" Raven looked at him and said "OK." As she was holding him tight, she kissed him good night and went home.

* * *

Sarah came back and looked at Garfield: "You're falling for her." she just said. Garfield looked at her: "So what?" he yelled. "Just don't forget our mission and Selen." she said. When he saw hurt in her eyes he came to his senses and said quietly "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. And don't worry I won't forget."

"Well good because Selen was connected with Roth family and it's possible that they killed her."

"I know." he said looking at the floor.

"And you realize that, if they did, will kill them and she will hate you?"

"I know, but hope days last right?"

"I don't want to see you crushed again big brother." Garfield smiled at her and said: "I know and I love you, too." When she head that she rolled her eyes and said "Shut up!" and hugged him.

* * *

Garfield went to his room and lay on his bed thinking about Sarah's words _'I know that Sarah is right but Raven is the most intriguing person I have ever met. And, even thought I don't want to, I have to admit that she is more beautiful than Selen; I can't bear the thought that she hates me. I hope that her family didn't have anything to do with Selen's death, but if they had, Selen comes first.'_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AUTHOR NOTE:**_

For everyone who didn't understand. They are all in there mid twenties except Ivane and Sarah. Garfield or Beast Boy is Ivana's father and Sarah's brother. He met the rest of the gang in the beginning of story. Others are all rich and best friends for long time. And Crazy Sugar Girl if you don't understand anything els email me on and l don't own teen titans.

P.S. sorry for grammar mistakes English is not my mother language.


	8. Chapter 8

**lykomigosh23**- I haven't got to the plot yet, I will in next chapter

* * *

Seventh chapter: 

Three weeks later

When Garfield and Sarah came back they found Ivana and Raven in their house. Sarah yelled "Home sweet home!" as soon as she stepped inside and she smiled. Ivana smiled back "Missed him?"

"You have no idea."

"I think it's time for a break." said Garfield behind Sarah.

"Humph?" Sarah asked.

"They know a little to much about our way of work and it's little hard without..." he gazed in distant. Raven gave them strange look and asked: "What were you doing there, killing?" Sarah and Garfield exchange looks and said together: "Good joke." Garfield looked at Raven and slightly nodded toward the door. Raven smiled and nodded. Garfield stood up and said: "I'm going to walk the dogs."

"I'll help you." Raven said quickly. They stepped out in a hurry so they didn't noticed the look between Ivana and Sarah.

"Very subtle." said Sarah with smile on her face. Ivana nodded and watched while Sarah was turning the computer on. All of the sudden Sarah said: "Can you please bring me some water from the kitchen?"

"Sure." she said and left. Sarah watched her until she couldn't see her anymore and than she looked at the picture on the screen; it showed her and Garfield hugging with Ivana on Garfield's back. Behind them were pyramids and sphinx. Sarah sighed and removed the picture.

Ivana returned and looked at the screen. There was some picture from sample pictures. Ivana stood a little than gave Sarah water and said: "I would never said that you have that picture on screen." Sarah looked at Ivana with anger.

"Ha, ha. Anyway what do you think of Garfield and Raven as couple?"

"They are sweet."

"So, we support them?"

"Sure."

* * *

Raven and Garfield walked silently on the meadow while dogs were running around. Raven finally asked: "Where were you?" Garfield looked at her. 

"That's a secret."

"Ooh, and what were you doing and did you meet anybody special?"

"Actually there was one woman..." Raven stopped and looked at Garfield with terror in her eyes, but Garfield ignored her and kept on walking and speaking.

"Yes she told me everything I needed to hear." Raven was on the edge of crying when Garfield smiled and grabbed her hand: "Our grandma." Raven was confused and she looked at him for a while, than she kicked him: "Are you kidding with me?"

"Yes!" he responded and start to laugh.

"But really, our grandparents live in New York and while we were there we went to visit them."

"You're not lying?" Garfield smiled and put his hand around her waist, attracted her closer and whisper into her ear: "Never, you mean to much to me." Raven smiled and put her head on him. They were walking that way to an old tree.

"What is that?" she asked. He just sat down and smile enjoying the peace and quiet of the nature. Raven soon join him and notice: "This is beautiful."

"No, you're beautiful." They sat there over an hour kissing and hugging. When they got back Ivana and Raven went home.


	9. Chapter 9

Eighth chapter:

When Raven and Ivana came home Trigon, Raven's father, waited in the living room. He looked at Ivana – „Can you bring me paper from my office?" Ivana was a little confused because he never asked her to do something, but she still said „Sure" and left. When she closed the door Trigon looked at Raven and said „Where were you?"

„Here"

„You know that you are not allowed to have relationship..."

„I know father" – Raven stopped him.

„Fine, so break up with him!". Raven just looked at him and left the house.

* * *

Ivana went into his office and start looking for paper when she saw picture that was on the desk. It was a picture of Raven and some redheaded woman holding. After few minutes of staring something broke inside her and she remembered everything: that woman and Garfield hugging, kissing and taking her to the park. She remembered that Garfield is her father and Sarah is her aunt, and that redheaded woman is her mother and her name is Selen. While she was staring at that picture Trigon, who forgot that he had sent her here, walked in room. He looked at her – „What...?", but Ivana interrupted „That's my mother!" she yelled and left the room. Trigon friezed and he barely said „What?"

* * *

Raven went to Garfield's house and found him in the yard. She sneaked behind him and closed his eyes.

„Guess who?"

„Raven? What are you doing here? I thought you went home." he sounded surprised.

„I did but I got into fight with father so I left. Let's go somewhere!" she said and pulled him up. Garfield looked at her funny, but he still asked „Like...?"

„I don't know, anywhere." He smiled and pulled her to wards the car. „Then I know just the place." He took her to the beach where they just sat as he put his arms around her.

* * *

Ivana ran to Sarah's house and started banging on her door. She banged so hard that Sarah was afraid when she opened the door – „What's up Ivana?" she asked with fear. Ivana just looked at her – „I remember." Sarah just stared at her – „Ha?"

„You can put your picture back on background. By the way who was the target?" Sarah finally figured it out „Vladimir Dragojević, Russian killer."

„Ooh, you know, that bond between my mother and Roth family?"

„Yes, what about that?"

„Well I know what that is." She waited for Sarah to take soda and start to drink – „He's her father." Sarah started choking with her soda. When she got her breath back she said „WHAT!?!"

„Yes, that was mine reaction too."

„So what do you think about Garfield and Raven's relationship?"

„I still support them." she said with smile. Sarah smiled back and pulled her into hug. „I'm glad you remembered everything, it was weird without you.

* * *

Garfield take Raven back to her house. Raven was nervous on her seat, she was thinking about something. At last she made a decision – „Come in with me. Please." Garfield looked at her – „Are you sure?"

„I'm sure."

As soon as they walked in Trigon was there nervous. When he figured out who are they he asked – „Where is Ivana?" Before they could answer they heard a voice coming from the door „I'm here." They looked at the door. There were Ivana and Sarah.

„You, what did you mean when you said my daughter is your mother?" Trigon asked her with anger. „She's not my daughter..." then Raven remembered why she was so familiar; that red curly hair, soft porcelain skin and her body, she was exactly like Selena, Raven's sister.

„_She is exactly like Selena, except for her blue eyes."_ she could't not to notice. Garfield was confused so he came closer to Sarah – „What's going on?" he asked Sarah quietly on **Swahili language.** „Well, Selen is his daughter and Raven's sister." she answered. „But she never told us!"

„Would you tell if your father is Trigon?"

„You're right." he looked at her with sorry in his eyes. Ivana saw that they were done so she said – „Now Selen is my mother..." but Trigon interrupted – „Then you know where she is? And why didn't she contact us for so long."

„Yes I know."

„Then tell us! Why didn't we know about you?" But before Ivana could answer Garfield said – „She didn't tell us you're her father." Trigon gave him angry look. – „Where is my daughter?" he started to demand.

„Your daughter..." he bowed his head „is dead." he said quietly. He rise his head and everyone could see that he doesn't want to talk about it.

Trigon looked at them and said „Is this some sick yoke?" Ivana and Sarah looked through the window while Garfield waved his head sadly.

„Unfortunately your daughter was killed 3 years ago and since that we are trying to find killers. If you don't trust me just look." he said and tossed document of Selen's abduction. Trigon and Raven read with terror in their eyes. Raven first said – „Why?" but before answer came Trigon asked – „Who did this?"

„For now we've caught three men but we still don't know who were the other two..." Garfield said.

„What? Five of them?"

„Yes she was on her way to the store when they caught and captured her. We're trying to catch them since and seeking for revenge." Garfield said with flame in his eyes. Raven started to cry and Garfield held her. She cuddled to him and said – „I've always hoped that she'll return home. I miss her so much."

„She had missed you too. She was always talking about her little sister." he tried to calm her down. Trigon ran to study when he came to his senses, Ivana and Sarah were still looking through the window.

* * *

„My lord, when are you going to kill them?" strange man asked while looking at the picture of Raven and Garfield.

„First I'll toy with them and then I'll finish them off, just like her's sister." Lord replied and start to laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

Ninth chapter:

Garfield and Raven were walking. She was thinking about everything she had heard just now, while Garfield was trying to make a decision. After a while he did so he looked at Raven.

„Rae" he said silently, she snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him.

„I've decided to tell you my past", he said „although Ivana and Sarah will not be happy"

„Why?"

„Because I want to."

„And not so you can get rid of your guilt?"

„No, I had no idea that you're my sister in law. Sarah and I was born in America, but we moved with our parents so they can explore. They were bio engineers, we were so happy until our parents died." He abated and looked in field. Raven waited for few seconds, then she asked him: „How?" He looked at her sadly and continued.

„We were on boat-trip and we ran into a rock. A boat started sinking so our parents sent us to coast. We didn't want to go but they made us. We barely swam to coast and when we turned back we saw them drowning.", he finished. Raven held him and whispered into his ear: „I'm sorry.". He just smiled and continued.

„After that the chief of the tribe adopted us, but charlatan hated us so he paid some people to kidnap us and they sold us to slavers. They brought us to America and some thiefs kidnap us. They made us to work for them, and that's how we started our career. Unfortunately they killed each other for some diamonds, but before that one of them tried to rape Sarah. I saved her so he left me a gift", he took off his shirt. On his back was a big scar shaped like wings. Raven looked at it and gently touched it. He slowly backed away, and put shirt on.

„Sarah wounded him somehow and then they killed each other, meanwhile I fainted because I lost a lot of blood. Sarah saved me because she called help. We told police the truth so our grandparents found out what happened to us. They took us in and that's when we started our revenge. We trained and soon we learn how to combine new skills of killing with old ones we learn from thiefs. We started hunting everyone who hurted us and kill them. On one of those trips police found us and offered us an ultimatum: we got to choose between working for them, or jail. We decided to work for them and we've been killing for government since than. Eight years ago we ran into your sister. In beginning I couldn't stand her but after a while we became lovers and we got married. Than Ivana came six years ago and we've been family again. Than she got killed and we haven't been truly happy since then, but than you got here. You showed me some things that I have never seen before in my life. I loved Selen with all my heart and I always will, but I love you, too."

„And if Selen is here..."  
"I think that I wouldn't love you as much as now, but if I would love you, I would never do anything to hurt or deceive Selen." Raven smiled at him and hugged him, and he gladly hugged her. When they got away he put his hand on her face.

„You're not laying to me, right?", she asked a little scared.

„Never, you mean too much to me.", he answered and kissed her gently.

* * *

Sarah was at the computer doing a research when Ivana walked in room.

„Where's the fire?", Sarah asked with her eyes rivet to screen. Ivana ignored her and said: „Look out the window!"

„Why?"

„Just look!" Sarah signed and looked out, just in time to see Raven and Garfield kiss. She looked at Ivana and they both said: „IIUUUUUUU!!!!"


	11. Chapter 11

Tenth chapter:

Raven was in her room thinking about Garfield: _„I can't belive that he is still happy, after all that's happened to him. He knows people in first sight, and he tells you what you want and need to hear. I love him, I'm sure. Well who wouldn't, he has so much love for people.

* * *

_

Garfield was horseback riding on his estate and thinking about Raven: _„I'm so glad that i told her everything and that Sarah and Ivana are ok with it. I know that I love her, but does she love me back?It would be great if she does. Than some day we could be a real family again. Ivana loves her and I know that Raven would be a good mom."

* * *

_

„Servant! It's time for phaze 1" said the voice from shadows and laughts evily.

„And what is phaze 1, sir?" servant asked.

„Make her fall in love with me."

„And how are you going to do that?"

„I'm going to be nice, full of dissemination, a real gentleman!"

„That would be a first..." servant mumbled

„What did you say?"

„Nothing, sir, nothing." Sir looked at him for a moment. That he looked at the screen with Raven's picture.

„You're beautiful, but you're going to suffer like... no... worse than you're sister. Hahahahahahaha!"


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Garfield, Ivana and Sarah were standing in the living room, right beside a table full of weapon, field glasses and communication equipment. All three of them got into black suits which covered everything except their eyes. They were armed with guns, knives and all sort of weapon. "Are we ready?" asked Garfield. "Yes, we are" answered Ivana. "Perfect, let's go then!" he said with a smile on his face. "Killing is never going to be sweeter!", said Sarah and everyone left outside.

* * *

A man left a hotel and started to walk through those empty streets looking very relaxed. He heard something moving behind him. He turned and saw nothing. When he turned the second time he found himself standing face to face with the person in the black suit. He continued to look into that person, all frightened. 

"Hy!" said the person in the black suit and knocked him out.

The man woke up in a store- house and heared someone saying: "Ah, you finally woke up!". He saw a young girl smiling to him. That's when he had realized two things. The first one is that he is tied up, and the second one is that there are some things that are used for torturing in front of him. He saw Sarah and Garfield and fainted again, that's how scared he was.

"When are we going to question him?" asked Ivana.

"He won't know his name later so I think it would be better for us if we question him now." said Sarah.

The man was listening to them and begin to shout: "Who are you? What do you want from me? If it's money that you want, take everything, just let me go!".

You could hear the fear in his voice. Garfield slapped him and told him that they don't want his money.

"What do you want then?".

"Revenge!" said Sarah holding an injection in her hand.

"Revenge for what?" the man asked, playing dumb.

"Three years ago you and your gang rapped and killed my mother!".

"I don't know what are you talking about." The man said with his cool voice aldo he remembered the scene.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

Selena was tied up on her chair while the men were looking her with lust in their eyes and started to unbutton her pants. She looked at them with a face that said she made peace with her destiny but also that she is not going to make it easy for them.

"I will be revenged one day and you will feel the pain that you never dreamed about.". She said that to them with a silent voice and turned the other way.

* * *

He didn't believe her back then, but now, while looking at the faces of Ivana, Sarah and Garfield, he realized that her words are coming true. 

"We caught three of your friends and they told us everything about you." Said Garfield with a sound of threat in his voice. The man started to blab with his pale face.

"Please, it was all his idea. He said we were going to end up unpunished and that no one is going to look for us. You got to believe me." he begged.

"Who is he?" Ivana demanded, she wanted to know his name. After a little thinking the man said that he can't tell them the mans name.

"Why?".

"He's going to kill me!".

"You fool, we're going to kill you" Garfield burst out laughing.

"You don't understand. He is so much worse than you, but I can tell you that he left his mark on her and that he is very powerful.".

"What about the other man that knew him well?".

"He's dead. He tried to expose us to the police, so he got rid of him.".

"I see." It was the only answer he got before the torturing began.

* * *

Friday, the second day, Ivana, Sarah and Garfield had an arrangement with Raven that they will come and meet the rest of her company. They were all sitting round the table and playing Monopoly when important news interrupted the regular TV program. The news was about some naked man who was found tied up to some kind of a circle and hanging from the top of a building. The man was in a puddle of blood and all of his bones were peeping out from his flesh. The reporter also said that all his bones were broken and that he was manifold tortured and abused. 

After a moment of silence, Victor spoken: "Who could do something like that?".

"Some insane mother fucker!" said Richard.

Sarah, who was bringing drinks, entered the room at the beginning of the news, fell and spilled all the drinks on Richard.

She smiled at him and gave him a towel to clean himself. "Sorry, I could be so clumsy sometimes.".

"Ah, it's nothing." said Richard.

There was silence again. Then Raven started to talk about a friend of hers who has a house on the beach and that he owes her a favor.

"So what do you say we set off on a weekend?".

"Yes, we're so for going somewhere this weekend!"

. Victor, Kori and Richard were beyond themselves from happiness. Raven smiled and looked at Garfield with hope in her eyes.

Garfield was just about to turn down the suggestion, but when he saw the look in Ravens eyes he said: "OK, if the girls want to go, they can go!".

"Oh, yes we do." Said Ivana.

"You could use a vacation." said Ivana to Garfield.

"No, I don't!".

"No, I'm the one that wants to finish the song before going to bed so I don't sleep!" said Sarah sarcastic.

Everybody looked at Garfield who shrug his shoulders and said: "Well, I do have a dead- line, you know?!".

When Victor, Kori and Richard left home, Raven asked Sarah why did she throw the plate on Richard.

"He called us insane mother fuckers, that's why!".

Raven was quiet after Sarah said that but she later asked her if that man was one of the men who killed Selena.

"Yes!".

"Then he got what he deserved . And what about the other two guys?".

"One is dead and I'm searching for the third one.". Garfield came close to Raven and hugged her. Ivana and Sarah smiled and left to the other room to pick up some things. Garfield and Raven left outside and waited for the girls sitting in the grass.

* * *

"Servent!" a shadow screamed. 

"Yes, master?".

"Is my suit ready?".

"Of course, master.".

The man in the shadow smiled: "My perfect plan will start tomorrow!".


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve

Chapter twelve

Not even an hour after Raven and the gang left for the beach, a young man showed up at the Roth estate and rang on the door bell. A butler opened the door a few moments later and asked him what does he want.

„Hy, I'm here for the job interview.".

"I see, please, follow me." the butler said and entered the house.

The man was following him all the way to the door made of mahoganies. The butler told him to wait before he went somewhere. Just as the man sat in the chair, Trigon and some man showed up at the door. The man waited 'till Trigon didn't say goodbye to the other man and then he approached him:

"Hy, I'm Malchior. I'm here for the job interview.".

"Ah, yes, please, come in.". both of them sat at the table. Trigon asked him:"Why do you think that you would be the best person for that job?".

"Because I'm good at maths and I always deduce miracles with the share capital. You can look at my recommendations if you want. But I'm sure that I will improve myself as your assistant.".

"I see you are an honest man, I like that. But tell me something about your life, how did you make up your mind about this job?".

"Well I was seven when my father died and left me and my mother in debts. My mother had to work two jobs and I was helping her out by working at the neighbours and being a top student in my class. So that, when I grow up, I could find a decent job. When we finally payed all the debts, my mother died of cancer and I decided to stay in this job in her honour.".

"That was an interesting story, I see you have a lot of possibilities. What do you say that you work today and you can keep the job if we get along well?".

"That is a good idea, sir! We will see how do we get along!".

Malchior spent the entire day working and finally got the job as Trigon's assistant.

* * *

"My plan has started!"said the person in the shadow.

His servant came closer to him and said"That is great, master!".

"Yes, and I will deceive them all.".

"But master…".

"What is it?".

"What if something goes wrong?".

"It won't, It can't!".

"Aren't you a little too sure in yourself, master?".

"Of course not, my plan is perfect!".

"Yes, but if I were you, I would have a plan B.".

"But you are not me, do you understand?".

"I understand it perfectly, master!".

He turned the other way and mumbled something like he is not an idiot like his master.

"Jelaous man, he can't stand the thought that I'm smarter then he is and the rest of the people!" said the person in the shadow.


End file.
